


Of Crowns and Heirs

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [19]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't play with love potions man, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: I slipped the love potion in the wrong cup and I ran to stop you as soon as you drank from it and crap I’m the first person you saw. Oh no no.A bit of a twist of the above.
Relationships: Elsanna, Start of, icest
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Of Crowns and Heirs

There were a lot of responsibilities that Elsa dealt with each day as the Queen. Some she enjoyed whereas others hung over her head like a guillotine. The greatest of these being the polite urging of her council for her to have an heir. She had silenced them for a while by naming Anna, securing the succession. 

After four years of no royal children, the subject got brought up again. This time by Kai. Unlike the council his reasoning was less easily dismissed.

“Your Royal Majesty, what if both of you die?” The ‘like your parents’ was left unsaid, although heavily implied. And she knew he didn’t bring up the subject to hurt, but as a legitimate concern. There was no clear heir if Anna died, only a few nobles that would each try to claim the throne. 

Anna and Kristoff had only been dancing around each other for the four years, Anna determined this time to get the whole ‘marrying business’ done right. Elsa herself had never considered having heirs of her bloodline.

Initially the whole ‘ice curse’ had killed any notions of the sort. Anna had always been her planned heir. But now, now that she knew how to control it? Well she had occasionally dreamed of little Annas and Kristoffs running around and recently they had been joined by her own children. For the first time in a long time she let herself want. 

But that didn’t overcome her fear.

How could she find love? 

The trolls offered her a potion. A solution that would ease her into a love. Something sweet and gentle that could bloom into the passion she had dreamed of once. 

Which led to this little scenario.

She had been careful to choose her prince. Someone kind that she thought she could love in time. More importantly someone kind that had shown as willing to marry her. It wouldn't do to attach herself to a man that she would just pine over. The drink had been ready, kept in her own hand. No one knew but the trolls and they kept more secrets than anyone.

And here she was, talking with Prince Ronald, trying to get up the courage to drink the potion. 

“It really is a useful system, not perfect of course. Oh, hello Anna done with the dance floor?.” Elsa nodded politely, Ronald’s ideas normally would have her paying attention but she was lost in thought. Ronald was intelligent and they got along together. 

Although the idea of having children was grand, but the idea of what it took to get them had her a little leery. She had to drink it. Who knew if the council was already pressuring Anna? 

“Ronald! Not quite, however I am thirsty.” And if she did have children, would they inherit her powers? How would Ronald react to having children that could freeze a country? Had he even thought about that when he had expressed his interest? 

“Elsa do you mind if I have your drink?” Actually could Elsa raise her children? Father had done his best by her, even if he had been wrong about how best to handle it. What if she had a normal child? Would they feel left out? 

“I think Elsa is lost in thought, she hasn’t remarked at all on the chocolate I’ve been holding.” Then there was the ramifications of marriage, uniting her kingdom with the much smaller mountain fiefdom. She would retain her place as Queen, that she had been certain of. The marriage contract was ironclad, she had every single member of the council look for any loopholes. She would remain Queen of Arendelle with the powers thereof and Ronald would be prince consort.

“Well then I’ll just take it if she isn’t going to drink it.” And she was certain Anna would be her heir if she died without children. The work her father had done had helped for both of those.She really should get to drinking the potion before the night was over. But could she do this to herself? Could Ronald forgive her if he ever found out? 

Elsa felt her glass taken from her fingers and reality reasserted itself. The sound of the band playing. Ronald wearing his military uniform with a quirked mustache. The small plate of chocolates he held. Anna with her eyes closed draining her glass of potion… Elsa felt her stomach drop and a pit of panic eat up her heart. 

Anna opened her eyes and looked at Elsa. There was a moment when she smiled and Elsa just knew. But the moment was lost when Anna looked to Ronald, bumping his arm with her elbow.

“Now Ronald, you should ask Elsa for a dance before the night is done. And don’t let her tell you she doesn’t dance!” Ronald blanched as Anna laughed at him. Elsa gaped at her when Anna handed the glass back over. 

“Thanks for the drink Elsa.” Elsa gaped down at her glass then back up to the retreating Anna.

“Elsa? Do you wish for me to get you another?” Ronald gestured to the glass in her hand. 

“O-oh no Ronald, I’m just a little surprised is all.” Elsa held onto the glass tighter, “Actually I’ve been a bit distracted all night. I think I will turn in early.”

“Do feel better, ” Elsa stopped and gave Ronald’s hand a gentle pat before rushing off.

Elsa knew the way to the Troll’s grotto by heart. The first trip there had been harrowing enough to make the trip the subject of her nightmares once upon a time. Now, well now the path led the way to fixing this newest mistake of hers. If she had never convinced the trolls to make it in the first place… 

“Queen Elsa, you’re back earlier than expected.” The troll held his hand out for the reins and she gladly relinquished her horse to him, “Grand Pabbie is further in.”

It was only the work of maybe five minutes to explain the situation. Even longer to answer Grand Pabbie’s questions. He seemed eager to draw out every single detail from her memory. However the only answer he did not get was who had drank it. It didn’t matter if he worded the question twenty different ways. That secret she kept to herself. 

“Did they blush? Pay an unusual amount of attention to you?”

Elsa thought back on Anna, “No.”

“Well that’s interesting. It means they are already in love with you. Good for you.” Elsa relaxed at the words. Of course her sister loved her. They were sisters. 

“Do you want me to brew up another potion?” Grand Pabbie gestured to another troll that rolled off to obey, “Do you plan on marrying the lucky man?”

“No.” Grand Pabbie hesitated at her word.

“You have spoken with them then? Informed them that you don’t reciprocate their love?” They stared at each other before Grand Pabbie clarified, “Was it Kristo-”

“Wait, what?”

“The potion we gave you was to induce romantic love. If it was someone, like your butler that may be… a bit awkward, but it would be best to speak with them first. Resolve that issue so they can move on.” She knew he was trying to be helpful but Elsa started panicking again.


End file.
